It is well accepted in the field of orthodontia that each tooth has a particular location in the arch and at a preferred angle between its long axis and the occlusal plane. In the normal practice of orthodontics, an orthodontic archwire is used to apply a force to cause irregular teeth to move in a desired direction. The archwire is secured to orthodontic brackets which are typically bonded directly to the surface of the tooth. It is important that these type brackets be bonded as accurately as possible to the tooth in the desired orientation. In this regard it has been suggested in the prior art to provide the outer configuration of the bracket with certain features for alignment with the anatomy of the tooth and occlusal plane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,330 is an example of a prior art bracket wherein the configuration of the bracket is used to properly orient and place the bracket on the tooth.
Recently, in the field of orthodontics, aesthetically pleasing brackets have become increasingly popular. Typically these brackets are made of a material which is transparent, translucent or of a color substantially the same as the tooth. Therefore, these type orthodontic brackets are much more difficult to see with respect to the tooth. While the configuration of the bracket as illustrated in the '430 patent does provide assistance in orienting and placement of these brackets on tooth, the color or lack thereof of these brackets has made it more difficult to view. Additionally, orthodontic brackets have been becoming increasingly smaller in size making viewing even more difficult.
Applicant has invented an improved orthodontic bracket having means for enhancing the visual contrast of the bracket to assist in the alignment and placement of the bracket on the tooth.